A Nuna Story: Mad For Her
by Aksmurderer
Summary: As the long-feared battle at Hogwarts comes to an end, Luna and Neville share a moment...
1. Chapter 1: Mad For Her

**{DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to, I do not own any of these wonderful and unique characters, as well the plot line, as these belong to the one and only, amazing J.K Rowling. I have only added and altered the story after the 2nd Wizarding World War, but the originality of everything: spells, characters, plots, etc., remains hers, and hers only.}**

 ** _CHAPTER 1: Mad For Her_**

 _(3RD PERSON POV)_

 _(AN: My first FanFic, so please review and give me any constructive critism. I am sorry it is very short, though I hope it is okay! :) Aksmurderer xx)_

Neville Longbottom gazed intently at the heavy, enchanted sword in his hand. What was he meant to do with the sword of Gryffindor, _the_ sword of Gryffindor? Neville reached up to scratch his bloodcaked, scabby head. All around him, people were reuniting with their loved ones, hugging, kissing, and mourning for ones they lost, together. He looked around, searching for his friends Ron, Hermione and Harry, but they were nowhere to be found. Probably celebrating outside, he thought. How Neville missed his own family, his parents, his motivation to stand up towards the greatest dark wizard of all time and his army. Lost in thought, Neville fiddled around with the blade in his hand, ignoring the people, the noise and the oh-so-excruciating pain.

"That was quite an amazing thing you did back there, Neville." Luna Lovegood said, placing herself next to him. Neville took a moment to realise that Luna, the girl he had been ferociosly in love with since the very beginning, had just complimented him, and was now sitting next to him. Neville blushed, embarrassed, and looked down at his torn, dirty shoes.

"It-it was really nothing..." he answered, his voice small. He tried to look up again, only to find Luna staring at him intensly, her beautiful, long blonde hair flooding over her shoulders. That's what he had always loved about Luna. Though she was a bit odd, her hair always a bit messy and dirty, she would always be unconditionally nice, looking unconditionally gorgeous, no matter what they said. Surely he couldn't have been the only one who noticed this.

"Oh, but it was, Neville! It was absolutely, truly something. You know, it isn't always easy to kill a snake... _And_ you saved Ron _and_ Hermione! You, Neville, are amongst the heroes in this war, I assure you." Luna smiled sweetly, as always, and took Neville's hand into her own. Surprised, Neville's body tensed up, and then relaxed when he realised it was just Luna. He smiled to himself, going back to the moment when he, scared and unsure, drew the sword of Gryffindor and slashed the big, slimy snake named Nagini, one of the last Horcruxes. He smiled when he thought of the moment when everyone cheered, when Harry awoke from his supposedly 'death', and killed Volde- _He Who Must Not Be Named_ once and for all. He smiled when he thought of the moment when he said his long, heart-felt speech, in front of the majority of the wizarding world, bad and good. He smiled when he thought the moment when he was running frantically, asking for Luna herself, as he finally admitted he was mad for her. He-

"Neville, I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts, but did really mean what you said back there? When you were asking Harry for me?" Luna asked in her most sincere and innocent voice. But Neville's face rapidly went from happy to mortified at Luna's crazy mind-reading skills. Neville looked down once more, picking at a stray string on his torn and blood-stained sweater, while trying to hide his, now red with humiliation, face.

"You don't have to be embarrased. I like you too, Neville Longbottom. I like you very much. You are a very brave, kind - hearted person, and possibly the only one who would ever understand me and my sanity." Neville looked up, into Luna's shimmering, silver eyes, trying to read her expression. No one had ever said anything so nice in his life, not even his friends, as he had always been seen as, well, _the loser,_ or _the squib,_ or, well, it goes on. And now, the only girl Neville had ever truly loved, had said the kindest, most simplest words that he had ever hoped for. Luna continued to smile at Neville, still clutching onto his hand. Unsure on how to respond, Neville spotted a glint of blood on the corner of her rosy lips, resting against her porcelain skin, and, with a swift scrape of a thumb, wiped it away. Luna locked her misty eyes with Neville's chocolate brown ones, and the pair shared a awkward, yet sweet moment together. The two, most misunderstood of all, secretly heroes in-the-making. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, one 'loony', and other 'loser', both having a treacherous past, something in common. For once, they both knew they had found someone. Someone who would understand. Someone who would appreciate. Someone who would love.

After all, Luna was mad for him. And Neville was mad for her.


	2. Chapter 2: Deeper Than A Wound

**CHAPTER 2: Deeper Than A Wound**

 _(3RD PERSON POV)_

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood sat in a quiet corner, still in the great hall amongst their peers and their families. Neville, having no relatives to go to, and Luna, her father nowhere to be seen, rested in the corner of the hall. The atmosphere of the place was, indeed, very happy, yet sad at the same time. People everywhere, still sorrowful for their losses, but relieved to be alive.

"I presume my father's dead..." Luna said, as-a-matter-of-factly, without any trace of emotion, thought Neville highly doubted that she wasn't feeling anything. "I've looked for him everywhere, but no one has seen him. No one. Not even the nargles. Yes, I asked them." Luna tucked her slim legs and rested her chin on her hands. She rocked on the spot, staring blankly at the crowd. Despite the misery in her words, Neville smiled faintly at her comment about the nargles. No one seemed to ever understand what they were - not even him. And she never had a reasonable explanation either. She was a peculiar - but special - soul, that Lovegood. Though, aren't all Lovegoods?, thought Neville.

Suddenly, Luna's head snapped around, towards Neville. She was still resting her head on her knees and hands, her golden locks rolling down her leg, but she was now facing Neville.

"Would you like me to clean that up, Neville?" She asked, ever so sweetly. Neville couldn't help but smile. Pleased at his reaction, Luna began dabbing at the deep gash on the side of Neville's face with a rag in her pocket.

"What are you doing Luna?" Neville asked, astounded. Never had he seen such an odd way of healing a wound. Luna simply grinned.

"It's how the Muggles clean their wounds. My mother taught it to me. I find it astonishing and very useful. Sometimes magic gets a bit boring. But maybe that's just me..." Luna continued to carefully clean the cut, though Neville began to wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt you, Neville! That truly wasn't my intention!" Luna said, startled. Neville looked up and gave her a weak smile, though still grimacing. "I can use the healing charm if you like," she offered, clearly worried for Neville. He gave her subtle nod, his hand beginning to feel the deep wound. Luna drew her wand from her thick, bushy hair, and got ready to perform the healing charm.

Taking a deep breath, Luna whispered the spell _Vulnera Sanentur,_ and with a swish of a wand, Neville's gash began closing in, the flesh knotting together once more. Though he was finally healing, the experience wasn't that pleasant. After a lot of painful grunts, Neville's face looked a lot better. Now all that was left was a long, thin, pink scar, running down the side of his face.

"Thanks, Luna!" Neville replied, amazed that his face no longer had a gaping hole. He reached up to touch the lumpy scar, and then remembered the battle. The blood. And what he had said, which now Luna knew. Though he knew Luna didn't mind, and wasn't a sort of person who would make fun of you, he was still quite embarrassed at the thought. Still stroking the scar, Neville looked down once again, examing the floor tiles, when he felt something touch his hand. Neville looked up, to see Luna's enchanting face, carefully examining her work. A breath away, their faces, and Neville felt his face become fiery and red.

"The scar makes you look like a true warrior, Neville," she said, continuing to trace the scar. Under her slim finger, she felt Neville's face tense up. Luna drew her hand back, and then looked straight into his brown eyes. "You tensed, Neville. Isn't it obvious? You fancy me." She smiled, and bit her lip.

"It's okay." Luna took her hand, placed it on Neville's which was now in his lap, and let it rest there for a second. She then stood up, and walked away into the crowd, taking out her peculiar glasses, before exiting the hallway. Neville watched it awe, one hand still lingering on his scar.

Neville sat there deep in thought. All he could think of was Luna, her face, her eyes, her hair. All he could think of was how much his love for her grew, ad grew by the minute. For he knew, that his love for her was way, way deeper than any wound. Deeper than his own, running down the side of his face. Deeper than Harry Potter's. Deeper than Peter Pettigrew's, even though he chopped his entire hand off. Bottom line was, Neville knew he loved Luna, and his love will always be deeper than a wound.


End file.
